Breaking the Illusion
Previous Chapter - Scattered Island Mist continued to swirl through the island town. Kasuchi surveyed the area, scanning from one ruined building to the next for the two he'd engaged with. His illusions had done a fairly good job of warding them off before, but he didn't want to risk them figuring out his trick and coming back. Wells wasn't likely to be very forgiving if the plan fell apart on his watch. He caught a glint of something dash between the buildings and drew his knife. If he could take out the two of them quietly, all the better. From within the mist, those phantoms began to appear around him and were just levitating there waiting for their next command. "Spread out. Find them." He commanded. Once they received their orders the phantoms began to scatter about, each one flying in different directions. Below, hidden in the fog, Isa peered around a corner at the man. They'd been fairly successful at evading him thus far, but decided that now was as good a time as any to launch a counterattack. She reached behind her and put a hand on Kana's shoulder, trying to decide if she should be a part of the fight or not. "Are you ready?" Kana glared forward ready for the up coming fight. "Let's do this." She said with ambition. "Are you done giving yourselves a pep talk? I'm right here." A familiar voice said from up above. Isa and Kana quickly looked up to find Kasuchi standing on the wall they were hiding behind. Kana eyes widened. "No way how'd he find us?" She mumbled to herself loudly. Not bothering to think about it, Isa went on the attack. A book appeared in her hand, which spewed flames at her opponent the second it was opened. A pillar of fire cut up the building, But she didn't bother waiting around to see if she'd landed an attack. Isa grabbed Kana's hand and dashed away, hoping to get to a more open area. "Stay close to me!" As they were dashing away Kana looked back to see the destruction Isa had caused. She gazed towards the burned, destroyed building speechless. "Whoa." She said. "I didn't get a good look at her magic the last time but that was one powerful attack. What kind of magic is that?" She thought to herself amazed by she saw. From the burning, destroyed building a black sphere rose from out of the rubble. Once the sphere was safe arms began to fly off as if the sphere was unwrapping itself by black arms. As the sphere unwrapped partially Kasuchi was seen inside it unharmed. "I won't let you run away that easily again." Said as he waved his arm forward. As Kana and Isa were dashing, Phantom's began to appear all around them. "Turn back, tuuuurn baaaaack." They chanted. They were blocking their paths, preventing them from advancing in all directions. "Ugh more of these things." Kana said as she requiped her black mace and braced herself for a fight. Isa's book disappeared from her hands, only to be replaced with another after barely a second. The cover was a different color, that was the only real difference, but when this one opened lightning jumped of it's pages. It carved through the specters, and Isa took hold of Kana's weapon arm. "Save you're energy. Physical attacks won't work against them." When the dust settled the phantoms began to reform and chase after them. "Tuuuuurn baaaaaack. Turrrrrrrrn baaaaaaaaack." They chanted again. "They just keep coming!" Kana said as they ran. One of the Phantoms flew close to them as they ran and was mere inches to Kana's leg. The Phantom reached out and scratched her leg. "AH!" She screamed. The pain from her scratch caused her to trip and fall down. "Ugh!" She grabbed her leg due to the pain. "Wait! They scratched me?" She wondered. She then noticed the Phantoms were flying at her getting ready to attack again. "Tuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrn Baaaaaaaaaaaack" They said as they were flying towards her. Isa skidded to a halt. It took her less than a second to assess the situation, but it was a guess at best. "Here we go..." She huffed, hiding her eyes under the rim of her cap. The book she'd summoned disappeared, only for three more to appear in a triangle formation around her. A purple magic circle appeared in the air, and the books flew open. "3 Spell formation-." A trio of purple flames sprung to life, and in their burning, Kana could swear she could make out eyes on each one of them. "Soul Shadows!" Her summons launched at he phantoms. Kana had no doubt now, they had eyes, and each one grew an unsettling mouth that shrieked as they tore into their enemy. "Ahhh!" Kana flipped out at the sight but was amazed. The attacking Soul Shadows clashed with the Phantoms, however their efforts were meaningless as the attack flew right through them and continued their attack with the same speed that had not dropped at all. "Find the master!" She ordered. The fireballs continued onwards, darting back and forth through the streets. The phantom's meanwhile, continued straight at Isa. the three books, and the magic circle they had crafter, swivelled to Isa's back, and yet another pair of books appeared in her hands. she held them both in one hand, between two fingers and her thumb, glowing a bright red. She waited for them to get close, waiting intel they where within arms reach. The moment they reached for her, she yelled. "2 Spell Formation - Explosion!" A massive explosion raged through the street, obliterating the phantoms the moment they turned solid to attack. thinking the attack has done them in Isa felt relieved until the smoke from the explosion finally faded she noticed the phantoms begining to form once again. "Turn baaaaaaaaack!" They called. "Alright now im getting annoyed." She said as a golden bracelet Requiped onto her wrist with several golden keys attached to it. She grabbed one of them and raised it in the air. "Open Gate of the Lion!" She waved the key forward. "Leo!" A bright light appeared in front of her. When the light cleared a man with orange bushy hair wearing a tuxedo appeared. "Your handsome prince has arrived." Leo said heroically. "Go and help Isa!" Kana commanded. "With pleasure." Leo said and leaped into the fight. He dashed past the Phantoms and punched them with fist of light as he did and landed next to Isa. The attack proved to have failed seeing that despite the punches being covered in light it appeared to have went through them. "Oh..." Isa exclaimed, looking confused. Not at Leo's sudden appearance, but at the phantoms. The gears turned in her head for about a second, before she yanked on Leo's jacket and began retreating out of the ally. "Change of plan, take care of Kana." Leo didn't resist when Isa yanked on his jacket. "Whoa i never had a beautiful women man handle me like that, you must be really infatuated by me aren't ya" Leo said lifting up his glass that was reflecting light keeping his eyes hidden with a smirk on his face. "Just move!" Isa yelled, running into the next street. Once in a wide opened area, she scanned over the rooftops and said. "Kana! Stay close to me!" Kana continued to swing at the phantoms with her black mace but only to fail yet again. She then looked over at Isa "Right!" She shouted in response and followed after with Leo by her side. "And you try to behave yourself!" She said angrily at Leo. "You can count on me my dear." He responded. Once the others got closer, Isa stared down the street at the approaching phantoms. "I have an idea." She whispered. "They don't change between tangible and intangible, something else cut you're leg." Her spell books switched out for one single one, which she held opened against her chest. "Get ready." Surprised by this news Kana looked at the scratch on her leg. "Really?" She said curiously. "What do you plan on doing?" Category:Ripcordkill345 Category:Chapter Category:Chapters Category:RP Category:The Island of Darkess